The main objective of this study is to evaluate the effect of lamivudine for the long term treatment of chronic hepatitis B infection in patients previously participating in protocols GCRC #1053 and 1080. GCRC #1053 is currently evaluating lamivudine therapy in addition to lamivudine with interferon alpha in patients who are interferon failures, GCRC #1080 is following patients who are interferon naive.